The Moon LIt Sword: THe Orginal Virsion!
by Komonogirl
Summary: THe Original Virsion of the Story Every one loves! Find out what really happened!


Moonlit Sword

**Prologue**:

Serenity walked down the frozen path. Her tears rolled down her face, freezing on the way. Her long brown hair fell to her waist. You could see, as she blinked away the tears, that she had one green eye and one blue. "I'll kill you, Naraku. For you have slain my lover and distorted my view on this horrid life! I'll get you not matter what!" As she spoke, she heard a cry off in the distance:

"Serenity! Help me!"

**Chapter 1**: So They Meet

Swoosh—Clang! The two swords hit each other. The battle was so fierce. "You're so weak Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru let loose a blast from his sword, the Tokijin. "Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, blocking the blast. "I'll kill you! WindScar!" The attack headed right for Sesshomaru. Acting quickly, he drew the Tenseiga to protect himself, but the windscar was too strong. Sesshomaru was flung from the

battlefield.

Serenity walked through the forest. It felt a lot warmer, but her heart was still cold. She saw an injured demon on the path. He was well near death, and she knew she should kill him. For some unknown reason, however, she couldn't. Sesshomaru awoke looking at the beautiful woman before him. He had no energy and couldn't stay here for long. With one final glance at her, he surrendered himself back to the darkness.

**Chapter 2**: Her Death

Inuyasha was sitting on a cliff watching the moon when Kagome came and sat beside him. "I'm so happy for you," She smiled. "You finally beat your brother." "Did you have doubts? Of course I beat him!" Kagome looked really surprised. "How dare you say that Inuyasha? I knew you'd do it. I believed in you, but you just have…" Inuyasha interrupted her and looked her in the eyes. Kagome had never seen him like this. "Inuyasha?" Then he bent down and kissed her deeply. "I couldn't have done it without you Kagome!" Then he put his arm around her, and they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had awoke and found that all of his wounds had been healed. A woman approached. "So, you're awake. I was hoping the death demons would take you away!" He could tell that her words were untrue, despite the harshness of them. She looked very grateful, but she still despised demons. "Why did you save me?" Sesshomaru decided to ask. "Is there something you want of me?" He was a little hesitant in asking. There was just something about her…

"Yes," She answered. "I'll give you the power to kill whomever you choose, but in return you must kill a demon for me." There was a moment of silence before the dog demon replied, "You've got a deal."

Inuyasha awoke without Kagome at his side. _Where had she gone?_ After awhile he found her, but for the first time in his life, he wished that he hadn't. Her body lay motionless on the cold ground. She was dead.

**Chapter 3**: Disappear

Inuyasha couldn't believe the woman he loved was gone. "Inuyasha!" called Sango as she ran towards him. "Inuyasha, have you found her yet?" She froze in her tracks as she saw for herself the tragic event that had taken place. "Oh no…what happened!" Sango quickly knelt down to check Kagome's pulse. Inuyasha already knew deep down that she wasn't returning. "What do we do?" Sango cried as she wiped the tears from her face. "You go tell Miroku. I'm taking Kagome back to her own dimension." Sango nodded and ran off. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's lifeless body and in great sadness, leapt off.

Serenity walked into the cave that she and the beast now called home. He traveled with a young girl named Rin and a small green imp called Jaken. She noticed that she had become quite attached to Rin, but that would all end. Sesshomaru walked towards her. "Have you done what you need, demon?" She attempted to glare at him, but found herself strangely happy to be talking to him. "Yes," He answered in his usual calm yet commanding voice. "Just four more to go."

Sango and Miroku sat by the fire, waiting for Inuyasha to return. "I can't believe this. Why did this happen?" Sango was once again near tears when she felt Miroku's strong arms embrace her. "It will be alright. Why don't we go for a short walk?" Sango nodded and hugged him tightly and they left.

Inuyasha returned to find his friends gone. Then, out in the distance, he heard a scream.

**Chapter 4**: The Haunting Screams

-

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha recognized that scream. "Sango!" He hurried off into the forest after his friends. His stomach lurched as the familiar scent of human blood arose to his nose. What was he to do? He ran into a clearing where the fight had been. You could see where Miroku had used his windtunnel and Sango's Hiraikotsu lay embedded in a tree. Out of the bushes limped Sango. She collapsed onto the ground as Inuyasha raced to catch her. "Inuyasha, Miroku's dead!" She choked out in a sob. "He was sucked into his windtunnel! Oh my god! Inuyasha, it hurts so bad." He could tell that she was near her end. "It will all be okay Sango." He found himself crying as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Don't worry." As her dying breath came, she uttered one word: "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked back to Serenity to report that his job was almost done. There was something about that woman that attracted him so. He longed to see her; to look into her eyes. He did not why he felt this way, but did not care either. There she was with Rin picking fruit. She turned to look at him. "Sesshomaru, you have returned." She smiled and pointed in the other direction. "Would you please come with me? I need to talk to you." With a simple nod of his head, they turned and headed towards the river bed. "So, what did you do today?" Serenity asked in an attempt to break the ice. Sesshomaru didn't say anything 'till they got to their destination. Once they were there, he asked, "Why did you bring me here?" She looked surprised by the question, and was starting to wonder if he felt nothing for her. "Sesshomaru…I don't know what it is about you but I…well, I feel really…strongly attracted to you." She waited patiently for his response. Then something happened that she had never seen him do before. A smile spread across his face as he dipped down and gently kissed her on the lips.

Inuyasha lay his dead friend to rest as he heard Shippo crying over by a tree. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku…why did you have to go and leave me? Why?" Inuyasha came over and picked Shippo up and tried to help him settle down. "Shippo, I want you to go to the village and stay with Kaede." "Where are you-…you going Inu-…Inuyasha?" "Before Sango died she said 'Sesshomaru'. I'm going after him!" With that said, Inuyasha ran off leaving Shippo to go on his lonely journey to the village. He could still hear their screams in his ears and his couldn't take it any more.


End file.
